


Hold Me When It Hurts

by the_secret_wordsmith



Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hogwarts, Hogwarts Seventh Year, Hurt Remus Lupin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Friendship, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter), POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26596186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_secret_wordsmith/pseuds/the_secret_wordsmith
Summary: Remus is painfully injured after a full moon during his last year at Hogwarts. Sirius is there for him, with chocolate too.[For day four of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest]
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest September 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931587
Comments: 8
Kudos: 134





	Hold Me When It Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Four of @swottypotter 's Wolfstar Comfort Mini-Fest. The theme was "recovery".

Remus Lupin had really injured himself last night.

He woke up on the morning after the full moon in the Hospital Wing as usual, but what was slightly less usual was the utter and total pain he was in. He groaned and looked down his body to see the state his leg was in.

It was bandaged from the ankle right up to just above the knee, was twisted at a strange angle, and really _really_ hurt.

“Moony.”

He turned, eyes still full of pain-induced tears, to see Sirius sat at his side.

“It hurts,” he said before he could stop himself. Because it did: it really _really_ hurt, and he felt he could tell his boyfriend this, no matter how selfish such a statement might be. Sirius reached out and took his hand.

“Remus, I'm so sorry,” he said, “I... I brought chocolate.”

Remus laughed but there was little humour in it. His leg twinged and he winced. Sirius's pressure on his hand increased. He brought forth said chocolate but Remus waved it away.

“I don't want...” he trailed off and shook his head, “Where's Pomfrey? I need to sleep, it's the only way...”

Sirius nodded and slipped away, returning a few minutes later with a worried looking Pomfrey who quickly settled down to look at Remus's painful leg.

“Oh dear,” she said, voice worried, “This isn't right.”

“It really hurts,” Sirius told her and Remus didn't disagree. It did really _really_ hurt. “He needs sleep.”

“That he does,” Pomfrey said, nodding, and she gave Remus a sad smile. “Poor lamb. This is too harsh on you.”

“You'll be alright soon, Moony,” Sirius said as Pomfrey brought forth the sleeping potion. Remus gulped it down eagerly and lay back against the pillows with a soft groan. It still hurt so much.

Sirius took his hand again and Remus squeezed it tightly for reassurance.

“I'll be back later,” he heard Pomfrey say, his eyes closing as the potion took blissful effect.

“I've got you, Moony,” Sirius whispered into his ear, “I've got you.”

And Remus fell down into sleep.

***

It was dark when he woke up again and the pain had subsided a lot. He looked down to see fresh bandages on his leg and a zonked out Sirius strewn across the blankets. He reached over to stroke the other boy's long dark hair.

Sirius stirred, his eyes blinking open blearily as he looked at Remus.

“How you feeling?” He asked, voice croaky, and Remus shrugged.

“I'm good, much better.”

Sirius narrowed his eyes as he sat up, taking Remus's hand in his own again, “You're not just saying that for my sake, are you?”

“No, of course not,” Remus replied, “It's much better.”

Sirius considered him, scepticism written clear on his face, but before he could say anything to the contrary, there came the sound of footsteps from beyond the curtain and then James's head appeared in the crack.

“Alright Padfoot,” he whispered, “Moony awake yet?”

“Yeah, we're both awake,” Remus called. James grinned and he and Peter burst through the curtain to join Sirius at his bedside.

“We overslept this morning,” James said, “Sorry we weren't here, mate.”

“Nah, it's fine.”

“Sirius said it was pretty bad,” Peter said, looking with concern at the bandages on Remus's leg.

Remus shook his head, “Nah, it was alright.”

“No it wasn't,” Sirius said, glaring at Remus fiercely, “He was in so much pain. It was terrible.” He glowered at James who blushed, “This is your fault Prongs. You were the one to trap him like that last night.”

“Well... he was heading towards Hogsmeade,” James replied, looking down sheepishly. Remus felt a jolt rush through him: they'd been close to Hogsmeade, to people?! He turned to Sirius who reached out instantly and took his hand in his own.

“Nothing happened. We didn't get close to anyone, I swear, Moony.”

Remus stared into his grey eyes then nodded stiffly. He trusted Sirius to tell him the truth, no matter what. But still, Remus thought as he lay his head back heavily against the pillow, that guilty feeling in his gut wouldn't go away.

“Maybe we should stop going out,” he suggested. His eighteenth birthday was coming up and as he grew up so did the wolf. This sneaking out at night was getting more and more dangerous, and the others knew it.

“No,” Sirius said, gaze tense, “No way. You need us taking you out, otherwise the wolf hurts you and I won't let that happen. No way.”

Remus stared at his boyfriend and sighed. There was no arguing with Sirius when he had that defiant look in his eyes. “Ok.”

“We just need to not be so rough,” Sirius said with a pointed look at James, “That's all.”

James nodded, “Yeah, Moony. We look after you, and we can carry on doing that. We're getting older too, and our animagi grow with us too. We can keep the wolf in check.”

Remus closed his eyes, the pain in his leg returning briefly, “Ok.”

Sirius stroked his hand, his long fingers cool against Remus's own hot skin. “D'you want some of that chocolate now, Remus?” He asked, voice soft, and Remus smiled.

“Yeah.” He opened his eyes to see Sirius grinning at him.

James snorted, “Typical Moony.”

“Oi,” Sirius said sharply, “He's hurt. He deserves all the chocolate in the world.”

“Bloody hell,” Peter said, “You two are just the soppiest couple in the entire school, aren't you?”

“Piss off, Wormtail,” Sirius said as he pulled the large bar of chocolate from under his seat, “Just cos you can't get a date.”

Peter huffed but said nothing in response. Remus grinned as Sirius broke off a large piece of Honeydukes Finest for him.

“Please don't feed him,” James said but too late. Remus smirked round the large cube of chocolate Sirius had just unceremoniously shoved in his mouth, waggling his eyebrows at James as he did. James groaned.

“Like you wouldn't do this with Evans,” Sirius said as he broke off another cube. Remus opened his mouth expectantly but this time Sirius shoved it into his own mouth with a mischievous smirk.

Remus scowled at him: teasing him with chocolate was just not acceptable behaviour – it was really crossing a line in Remus's opinion.

“Sirius,” he whined. “I'm in pain.”

“Ugh, y'know what,” James said as Sirius fed Remus another chunk of chocolate, “I think this soppy stuff is just about crossing the line for me.”

“Yeah, me too,” Peter added and Remus glanced over to see his shortest friend look incredibly put out.

“I'm gonna find Lily,” James said, getting to his feet. He gave Remus's arm a brief squeeze, “Feel better soon, Moony.”

“Will do,” Remus replied, swallowing the latest cube of chocolate that had been shoved into his mouth.

“Well if you're going then I'm off too,” Peter said. He gave Remus a nod, “See ya later.”

“Bye bye,” Sirius said, waving in a melodramatic fashion as the two boys disappeared behind the curtain. Then he turned back to Remus with a smirk.

“Now I have you all to myself,” he said, voice dark and promising. He leant in and pressed a kiss to Remus's cheek, “You're helpless before me.” He winked and Remus rolled his eyes.

“More chocolate, Pads, come on. I'm a poor sick werewolf in desperate need.”

“Oh I'll give you desperate need,” Sirius hummed, kissing an old scar on his neck nice and slow. But Remus didn't give in: he had his priorities straight.

“Chocolate, love, come on.”

Sirius sat back with a huff. “One kiss and I'll give you the rest of it.”

“A high price,” Remus said with a smirk, “You must be in dire need, Padfoot.”

“It's very dire,” Sirius said, “You're hurt and I need to kiss you to make it all better.”

Remus laughed, his heart beating quickly. Then he nodded, “One kiss then.”

Sirius leant back in and Remus matched his movements...

***

The chocolate he finished later was bought with a much higher price than just the one kiss, but Remus wasn't complaining. After all, kissing Sirius came very close to being as just as pleasurable as eating chocolate.

In fact, with all the kissing and chocolate, Remus quite forgot about the state of his leg, right until Pomfrey came back with a proper spell to fix it. By then he was both well-kissed and well-chocolate-ed too; and Pomfrey had a hard time trying to shoo Sirius out so she could get to work.

In the end, he managed to get to stay and kept a firm grasp on Remus's hand as the medi-witch settled to work. Remus bit his lip and looked away: he really hoped that whatever Pomfrey was intending to do worked. He wasn't sure he could stand much more pain.

“I've got you, Moony,” Sirius whispered in his ear, “I've got you.”

Remus squeezed the hand that was holding his and buried his face into Sirius's shoulder as Pomfrey drew out her wand. He knew that this was all to help him, but he couldn't help feeling a little scared. He didn't want anymore pain.

“I've got you, Moony.”

Sirius was warm and smelled slightly of chocolate. Remus smiled, face tucked against his boyfriend's chest.

“I know.”


End file.
